


Between Two Lungs

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: The Mistress can't help but laugh as the vortex manipulator rips them through space and time. Clara isn't sure if she's more terrified by the Mistress or the method of travel. Set in 'The Magician's Apprentice'.





	Between Two Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Have a load of free oneshots from my Florence Collection to celebrate the anniversary of Missy's not death!

There’s a feeling to ripping and falling apart, being thrown about by the winds of time and then they land.

  
The Mistress screeches out a laugh, feeling pain flare through her hips, up her spine. The sound catches on the air, tearing it apart as she rocks back, lightning caressing each of her ribs with an ache as she gasps.

“Woah, ho, ho! Mommy do it again!” The Time Lady cries out, feeling delight at the horror and disgust she can feel from the Doctor’s pet beside her.

She feels the air rush back into her lungs, filling her up again and it’s enough that she laughs again, eyes closed and chest heaving with it.

She takes in another gasp of air, letting her laugh splinter into giggles, as she supposes they might be called, and stands.

Her limbs complain from her choice of transportation but she finds it a sweet pain because it has brought her here- to where he is now- breathing the same air and walking the same space.

The Doctor is here and she’s going to save him and that, surely, is a thing to smile about.

Her hearts beat out of time and she stifles another laugh as her exhilaration starts to die down, eyes still alight.

“That. Was horrible.” The puppy- ah, Clara- says and Missy can’t help but spill over in laughter again.

She releases her laughter and the harsh sound spirals into the air like smoke.


End file.
